Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for facilitating data storage using contactless integrated circuit (IC) memory on removable media.
Description of the Related Art
Automated data storage libraries are known for providing cost effective storage and retrieval of large quantities of data. The data is stored on data storage media that is typically contained within a cartridge and referred to as a data storage media cartridge. The media comprises removable magnetic media (such as magnetic tape or disks), optical media (such as optical tape or disks), electronic media (such as PROM, EEPROM, flash PROM, Compactflash™, Smartmedia™, Memory Stick™, etc. or other suitable media. The data storage library contains data storage drives that store data to, and/or retrieve data from the data storage media. The cartridges are stored inside the library in storage shelves when not in use by the data storage drives. One or more robot accessors retrieve selected cartridges from the storage shelves and provide them to data storage drives. Generally, data storage libraries contain a large number of storage shelves to place the cartridges when the cartridges are not in use by a data storage drive. Each storage shelf that may contain a cartridge is referenced or located by the library by a storage shelf address. The data storage library typically includes control electronics that direct the accessors operation, communicate with the data storage drives and interface to one or more host computers to transfer commands and/or data between the host computer and the data storage library. Typically, data stored on data storage media of an automated data storage library, once requested, is needed quickly. Thus, it is desirable that an automated data storage library be maintained in an operational condition as much as possible, such as the well-known “24×7×365” availability.
Various companies manufacture automated data storage libraries, and each company has libraries with different features. Early data storage libraries could only operate with a single host computer. Automated data storage libraries now offer the capability of sharing the entire library with a plurality of host computers. Any host computer that is attached to the library may obtain access to all, or part of the cartridges in the library. The IBM® 3584 UltraScalable Tape Library is an example of a product that has the internal capability to allocate data storage drives and storage shelves to multiple host computers. The data storage library can be divided into one or more logical libraries, where the robotics and electronics are usually shared throughout the library; however, the storage shelves and data storage drives are assigned to one of the logical libraries and are not shared.